


Sick Day

by Anonymous



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: /dabs/ I'm so tired, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Small Dianakko drabble, the prompt I had in mind while writing this is "I'd sooner see myself as your girlfriend than your rival."





	1. Chapter 1

“And that’s when I said, you can’t just do that! Toads aren’t frogs!” Akko burst out laughing, glancing across the table as discreetly as she could manage to see if _‘Operation: Get Diana to Smile’_ had worked. But there was no such luck. Instead, the blonde continued to stare down absentmindedly at her food, moving it around her plate disinterested.

All day Diana had been dead silent and straight-faced, even earlier when the professor had a question for the class and looked to her expectantly she remained silent, avoiding the professor's gaze. If Akko hadn't known any better she would've thought that something was wrong with Diana. That perhaps she wasn't feeling well or something had happened.

But that couldn't be right, Diana was always on top of things, including her health. In her time at Luna Nova, Akko had never once seen her bedridden or miss a day of class. And if something had happened she would have told Akko, there's no way she wouldn't, they told each other everything, right? Maybe she'd just had a bad morning or a late night or something.

Akko shook her head. _‘No time for worrying about that! I need to focus on cheering her up again!’_

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, but _listen_ , why would kissing a _frog_ be any more effective? She couldn’t honestly have expected either of them to actually turn into a prince, right? I know we go to a magic school and all but that’s just plain stupid.” Amanda shot back through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

 _‘Dang it, Amanda, you're not helping.’_ Akko thought, throwing her head onto her hand and bitterly sipping at her juice box.

Something _really_ wasn't sitting quite right. If not a smile or a laugh, Diana would've _at least_ reprimanded Amanda on talking with her mouth full. Maybe even had made some sarcastic jab at the story told too, but today there was nothing, nothing at all. It was almost as if she was-

A sudden loud thump pulled Akko's out of her thoughts, her eyes widening as she stared back at an equally surprised Amanda.

“What was tha-”

“WHOA, DIANA! ARE YOU OKAY?!” Hannah suddenly yelled, drawing the attention of everyone at the table.

“Someone go get the nurse!” Barbara called out in a panic.

Akko immediately turned back from Amanda in horror as she found Diana face down at the table, not moving.

“Diana!” Akko was immediately at her side, trying to shake her awake.

“Mmmmmngh” Diana mumbled, shivering. She had been silent all throughout lunch, sure, but that hadn't been _too_ off character. Even if she _had_ been extra silent all day, but this?!

 _‘What could have happened for her to have crashed like this?!’_ Akko worried.

Akko grabbed Diana’s arms off the table and wrapped them around her neck before crouching down and picking Diana up off the chair onto herself. She could feel Diana’s shivering getting progressively sharper- whatever was going on, she needed to get her help. And fast.

“Tell the nurse to meet us in Diana’s dorm! It’ll be faster if she meets us in the middle rather than coming here!” She'd spent enough time in the infirmary to know that the nurse was certainly no spring chicken. By the time the nurse could get to the cafeteria, Diana's condition would definitely be worse.

_‘There's no time to waste!’_

Akko rushed to the dorms as fast as she could with Diana in tow as Amanda ran ahead to get the nurse.

Akko ran until she reached the blue team dorm, kicking the door open and rushing to Diana’s side of the room, dropping her onto the bed.

It was only now that she noticed Diana’s forehead and the collar of her shirt was drenched in sweat. Her face was flushed and she was mumbling incomprehensibly with her eyes shut tight in discomfort, shivering wildly.

“Oh gosh.” Akko looked around the room, searching for something to help clean Diana up while the nurse arrived.

“Aha!” Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a spare handkerchief on Diana’s nightstand, resting beside the lamp.

Without a moment to spare she grabbed it and went to Diana’s side again, immediately getting to work and patting at the other girl’s head and above her collar diligently. She continued, opening up the top buttons of Diana’s vest and shirt to be able to better reach her neck. Why was she sweating so much?

_“Wait a minute.”_

She briefly stopped and placed the back of her hand as gently as she could onto Diana’s forehead, then back to hers, then back to Diana’s.

“Whoa, she’s burning up! Ahhh, just wiping her down won’t do it!” She scanned the room again for any cups or containers she could use and ran to the dormitory’s bathroom once she spotted one, cup and handkerchief in hand. She ran the handkerchief under the cold water and filled up the cup as quickly as she could before rushing back to Diana.

“Alright!”

Diana groaned again, grabbing at the covers and struggling to put herself beneath them.

“Oh! Let me help you!” She set the cup aside, pulling the covers out from under Diana and bringing them up over her.

“Mmmm.”

“That better?”

Diana rolled to the side in response, bundling herself tighter in the sheets.

“Sorry, but I’m about to flip you back, we have to get your fever down!”

“Mnnnnn.”

“Alright!”

She rolled up her sleeves and got to work, bringing Diana back to face-up position and laying the handkerchief on her forehead. She let it sit for a minute before removing it to resoak it into the cup. She placed it on her forehead again, repeating the process a few times before the nurse came rushing in, a large bag in tow.

“What’s going on?! I heard a student fainted!” Akko wordlessly pointed to Diana, watching her continue to try curl in on herself, trembling violently.

“Oh goodness, rather than fainted she must have collapsed, but this doesn’t look good at all either. Let me check her temperature.”

She scrounged through her bag, bringing out a digital thermometer and placing a cover on the tip. Diana squirmed as the nurse placed the thermostat in her ear, reassuring her it’ll only be a second.

“Well, she certainly has a high temperature, I just needed to confirm that before we did anything. Let’s bring that down first then, shall we?” With a wave of her wand, Diana’s furrowed eyebrows relaxed, her fists unclenching as she let out a breath. Her shivering slowed to an occasional tremble and she opened her eyes, looking around the room dazed.

“Ah, what happened?” She tried to move but her arms gave in on her when she tried propping herself up.

“Hey, it’s alright, please try to relax, Miss Cavendish. It seems you collapsed in the cafeteria earlier, I came to check up on you. I still have to check your breathing and your heartbeat however, so please lay back. It won’t take too long, I promise.” The nurse reassured in a motherly tone, guiding Diana back down onto the bed.

Diana obliged,  glancing up at the ceiling, confused but apparently confused enough to let the situation handle itself without much objection.

The nurse reached into her bag, pulling out a stethoscope and placing the eartips into her ears. Akko watched on curiously, making sure to stay off to the side while the nurse worked.

“This might be a little cold, ok?” She placed the diaphragm onto Diana’s chest through the unbuttoned shirt, listening for a minute before pulling back, a gentle smile on her face.

“Okay, everything sounds good, now please take in a deep breath Miss Cavendish.” The nurse placed the stethoscope over several areas on her torso, asking Diana to take in a deep breath with each one.

“Alright, now- Miss Kagari, a hand, please?“

“S-sure! With what?”

“Could you help hold Miss Cavendish so I can get her some support to sit up?”

“Ok!”

Akko approached Diana, the blonde instinctively wrapping her arms around the shorter girl as she was pulled up from her position on the bed. The nurse gathered the pillows on the bed and placed them atop one another behind where Diana sat before guiding her (alongside Akko) to lean back on them.

“Alright, I’m going to need you to stay up for a bit. You can grab onto me if you feel unsteady, we’re going to do the same thing again, ok? Please take in a deep breath when I ask you to.” The nurse placed her stethoscope onto Diana’s back, careful but firm. Diana stumbled for bit at the pressure, leaning forward onto the nurse, following her instructions as she checked her lungs.

Akko watched on, fidgeting with her fingers and rocking back and forth on her heels. Diana seemed to be doing better already just with her fever down, but she hoped everything was ok, she’d never seen Diana knocked down by _anything_ before.

Akko relaxed a bit, realizing that at least she seemed to be more conscious of her surroundings. She kept occasionally looking over the nurse’s shoulder to her and smiling reassuringly. She waved at Diana with the tips of her fingers, smiling widely when Diana imitated the gesture as best as she could back.

“Alright, everything good here too.” The nurse helped her back onto the pillows, stepping back and grabbing her bag from the floor.

“Well, try not to move around too much for the rest of the day Miss Cavendish, the spell was only to bring down your temperature so we could treat you less urgently, as well as to allow your body to recover a bit quicker. But apart from your fever, it would seem that you are in good health.”

The nurse put a hand to her chin, closing her eyes in thought.

“I think it must be the flu, but you're not usually one to get sick are you, let alone to this extent.” She sighed.

“Have you been overworking yourself lately?” The nurse opened her eyes, looking down at Diana, a frown on her face. She looked worried and somehow it felt like this wasn’t the first time they had had this conversation.

“W-well only a little, but the professors really needed my help, you see. They-“

“No buts! We’ve talked about this. Top of your class or not, it is not your responsibility to act as the school’s personal tutor, assistant, patroller, call-on helper, translator, or any other thing that they have you do! Your studies should be your priority, not your studies AND everything else the school needs done.” She crossed her arms, huffing.

“I’m prescribing you some bed rest for the next three days. Your body crashed under the stress and consequent illness and now it’s going to need to take more time to recover itself. You’re lucky this wasn’t more serious, young lady. You could’ve really hurt yourself.” She scolded.

Diana bowed her head, looking off to the side guiltily and fidgeting with the bed covers.

 _‘She must not be used to getting lectured. Heh, she kinda looks like a puppy caught making a mess. Cute.’_ Akko approached Diana and silently placed her hand over hers, squeezing it in support.

The nurse sighed again, reaching into her bag one last time to pull out a small blister pack of pills.

“I’m going to leave you these pills for your fever, take one tonight before bed if you start to feel very fatigued or shiver and sweat excessively again. I’ll come check on you again in the morning to see if your fever has managed to stay down and give you the other if that is not the case. For now however, try to drink plenty of water and, most importantly, _rest._ ” She set a water bottle at the bedside before taking her leave.

 _‘Wow she really came prepared with that bag, huh?’_ Akko and Diana watched the nurse make her way to the other side of the room, Akko still holding on to Diana’s hand tightly.

“Make sure she stays in bed Miss Kagari, don’t let her try to do anything but relax.” She called out before making her way to the other side of the dorm and leaving, the door clicking closed behind her.

The second the door was heard clicked close Akko let out a snort, bringing her spare hand up to cover her grin.

“Ooooooo~ You got in troubleeeeeee~” Akko giggled, relieved to know Diana was going to be ok.

Diana sighed, leaning back further into the pillows. “Yes, I suppose I did.”

“But she has a point you know, you work too hard! You need to let the teachers do their job for once, you're supposed to be a student just like the rest of us!” Akko gestured to herself.

“Well, yes- but they really do need help you know. They may have been able to hire more staff now that magic is in its prime again, but they're still a tad understaffed. They have a lot of work to do and I want to be able to give back to the school that is giving me the chance to fulfill my dream.”

Akko pouted, not meeting Diana’s eyes. “I mean I get that, but you don’t need to go all out either, its ok to say no sometimes too, you know. We all worry about you taking on too much and this just showed we were right to worry.”

She crossed her arms, tightly gripping at them. “I don’t think any of us had noticed it, but based on how the nurse was talking with you it doesn’t seem like this is the first time something like this happened. Which is even worse because that means you hid from us when it did.”

Diana stared in silence, brows raising in concern. The whole idea behind keeping to herself was so as to not worry her friends, but it seemed she’d only made the situation worse instead.

“...Yes, you're right. I’m sorry for worrying you all and trying to handle this on my own. Thank you for bringing me here, Akko. I’m glad I can rely on you to help me if I overwork myself, though I promise I will try not to do it again.

Akko perked up at the praise instantly, rubbing at the nape of her neck and absolutely beaming with a light blush dusting her cheeks.

“Hey, don’t sweat it! You’re my rival after all, if you weren’t at your best then I wouldn’t be able to say I beat you fairly. That’s why you gotta hurry up and recover quickly!” Akko fist pumped, cheering her on, grinning as though she was certain her enthusiasm alone could cure Diana.

And honestly, with a smile like that? She almost very well could seeing as Diana was just about ready to get back up again, if only to wrap herself around the shorter girl in a tight embrace.

But she needed to rest and as much as she’d have loved to cheer on Akko cheering _her_ on, her body still refused to cooperate. She was only able to hold herself up off the pillows for a moment before she started shaking again.

“Again with that ‘rival’ business… I already told you I don’t see you as my rival, Akko.”  Diana looked to her bedside table and grabbing the water bottle before, settling back down slowly onto the mountain of pillows.

“Yes, you do! You’re totally just saying that because you’re sick right now.” Akko crossed her arms, puffing her cheeks out.

“But I’ve told you when I was healthy too-“

“ _I mean_ , but listen. We compete together- like that time in the race and that other time in the festival. And then with broom racing I’m getting better and closer to beating you every day, plus you even taunt me sometimes too! That’s totally rival behavior, you know!”

Akko threw up her hands again, continuing making gestures as she continued to rant.

“ _You_ study hard, _I_ study hard, ok well, maybe not as hard as you, BUT- uh-   _listen_ my point is, we are totally, indisputably rivals. Even if you’re still sorta, technically, kinda better than me at most things.” Akko mumbled as she finished, directing her gaze at the wall.

Diana tilted her head, smiling amused at Akko’s impassioned explanation before returning her attention to the water bottle. She uncapped it and took a sip from it before returning it to it’s place on her stand.

“Be that as it may, I really don’t see you as my rival, Akko. You are a wonderfully talented witch, and you are most definitely on your way to becoming an even better one. But I don’t really see _anyone_ as my rival, I work to be my best self, not to best anyone else.”

Diana looked back up at Akko, hoping to see her appeased and ready to let the matter go so she could finally get some much needed rest. As much as she enjoyed Akko’s company, her body still felt like it could crash again at any minute, she needed to sleep. She opened her mouth to speak again when Akko interrupted her.

“But I have to be your rival! If you won’t be my rival then who will? And-“

Akko looked to the side, her face warming up.

“If we’re not rivals then what are we? Just friends? I feel closer to you than that, I don’t want to be the same with each other as we are with everyone else. I want our relationship to be special.” Diana’s eyes widened, taking in hazily what Akko had just confessed as best as she could, despite the fever.

“Akko, do you-“

“Ah! Um! Not in a weird way or anything of course!” Diana deflated, sighing again as she threw her head back further into the pillows.

“I just mean like-! You know, like, if we’re rivals then we have that title and it means we get to compete and also even help each other out more y’know! We get to be better friends for it, AND we also get better at magic alongside it! It’s a win-win situation!” Akko scratched at the back of her neck, avoiding Diana’s eyes.

Diana remained silent, somehow managing to stare at Akko both annoyed and disappointed.

“Is that so?” Diana hummed, observing as Akko still refused to look her way.

“Well in any case, I’d sooner see you as my girlfriend than my rival.”

“W-what?” Akko’s head snapped back to finally look back at Diana, just in time to see turning around, burrowing herself deeper into the covers.

“Diana, wait, did you just-“

“Akko. I’m really not feeling well, if you could please go and let me rest, or even rest with me if you’d like, that would be great. But otherwise I’d like to ask you to turn off the light and sit quietly, please.”

 _‘Wow, what a nice way of telling me to shut up…’_ Akko squinted down at Diana, hearing her sigh one final time before beginning to shiver a little under the covers.

 _‘Oh man, that fever must still be be doing a bit of a number on her. She must feel cold, should I do something?’_ Akko looked back and forth between Diana and the archway to the other side of the dorm, uncertain.

 _‘... Well, she_ did _tell me I could rest with her, maybe I could warm her up? But if I do that right now she might hear how fast my heart is beating…’_ Akko gripped at her chest, walking over to the light switch. With a final glance at Diana, she noticed her shivering again, making a small noise of discomfort as she wrapped the covers around her tighter. That was all Akko needed to make her decision.

“Tch. Stupid Diana going and saying something like that and then not explaining herself.” Akko mumbled under her breath half-heartedly, turning off the light and making her way to the bed. She slid in under the covers, resigning herself to calm her rapidly beating heart and wrapping her arms around Diana, bringing her closer.

“Hey, Diana? Is this ok? Am I helping?” She could feel her face heating up more with each second that passed, but Diana’s comfort came first, she needed to warm her up.

Diana suddenly turned, wrapping her arms around Akko in turn and pressing a soft kiss to Akko’s cheek.

“Diana?” Akko squeaked, feeling her entire face burning up. If Diana hadn’t been able to hear her heartbeat before, she certainly could now.

She said nothing, only nuzzling her head up to Akko’s neck in response.

“Um.... was that a yes?”

“Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some one shots should stay as one shots. But I did this anyway.

Diana awoke with a gasp, looking around her room confused. When had she gotten here? And why was it so dark? The curtains couldn't block out the sunlight this much, not to mention the trace amount of light flowing into the room had a distinct blue tone to it. But it couldn't possibly be night time, she had just been in the cafeteria having lunch-

“Ugh…” A chill ran up her spine, causing her to hold herself tight, shivering.

_‘Was it always so cold in here?_ ’

She tried burrowing herself deeper into the covers only to bump into something firm and warm. Frustrated more than apprehensive, she squinted trying to make out the figure in the dark.

“What- Akko?”

“Mmmmm” Akko groaned in response, turning to Diana and wrapping her in a tight embrace. Why was she in her bed and still in her uniform? Why was her memory so hazy?

Akko pulled her closer, tilting her head and bringing her cheek to brush up against Diana’s, a satisfied sigh escaping her lips.

“Tsk, Akko, this is _my_ bed, you can't just-” she whispered harshly in both protest and embarrassment before she felt her body start to warm up. She bit the inside of her cheek considering her options. She’d stopped shivering, Akko was even warmer than the covers and right now Diana felt like she could use all the heat she could get.

Complacent, if not a little flustered, she allowed herself to be held, still looking around the room as best as she could to try to piece together what had happened.

Her eyes wandered until she spotted the water bottle on her nightstand, sitting uncapped, and some things clicked back into place.

That’s right, she'd collapsed in the cafeteria and Akko had brought her to her dorm. The details from thereon were still a bit fuzzy, but the nurse must have come by soon after. Akko must have decided to stay to watch over her and then subsequently ended up falling asleep as well.

Diana chuckled a bit to herself, that certainly sounded like her. She turned her attention back to the brunette, admiring her relaxed features.

It seemed like there was a never a moment Akko wasn't racing around campus or getting up to trouble, seeing her so quiet and peaceful was something Diana didn't get to see too often.

But here she was, breathing softly, nuzzled up to Diana without a care in the world. The thought of Akko trusting her enough to sleep together and hold her like this made her face heat up. It wasn't that big of a deal really, she knew that, but somehow it really touched Diana, making her heart flutter.

Smiling to herself, she gently reciprocated the hug. It was fine to indulge herself a little, right? Afterall, Akko was hugging her first, it was only fair.

Her eyes fluttered closed, if she had to face the teasing of her roommates in the morning for allowing herself this moment of sincerity then so be-

Wait. It felt like she was forgetting something important. She looked again around her room, then to her nightstand for hopefully some type of clue again and found it.

“Oh right, pills, I have to take some...right?” She whispered to herself, leaning back and placing her weight on her elbows, preparing herself to get up.

She didn't get far however before she felt a hard tug at her waist, bringing her back down.

“Akko!” She hissed, trying not to raise her voice and awaken her roommates on the other side. If they’d silently respected leaving Diana and Akko to rest (though she'd undoubtedly be hearing about that in the morning) the least she could do is not wake them up in turn.

Akko made a noise of complaint, pulling her closer in response. She didn't seem like she planned on letting Diana get up anytime soon.

“Akko. Let go.” Diana patted and pushed at the shorter girl's sides, trying to wake her up.

“Whyyyyy~” Akko mumbled, holding on tighter with each attempt to push her away.

“I need to take what the nurse prescribed. And likely get into actual sleepwear while I'm at it.” Diana said with a final push, freeing herself of Akko's grasp and sitting up on the bed.

Akko whined, blindly reaching for Diana and trying to pull her back down. Diana swatted at her attempts, normally this would be endearing but she had to follow the nurse's instructions. And Akko was very much getting in the way of that.

“Stop that, it'll only take a minute.” Diana placed her hand on top of Akko's, appeasing her while she reached at her nightstand.

“Wait,” Akko propped herself up onto her elbows, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Diana effectively paused all her movements, feeling the blood rushing to her face. The word _‘cute’_ was the only thing able to run through her mind as she waited expectantly on further direction.

“She said to take it only if your fever went up again or something like that.” Akko mumbled, stifling a yawn with her hand.

“What? But my fever _is_ coming back, or at least I believe it is. I awoke with a shiver and I'm still feeling a bit frail, so shouldn't I take it?”

“Oh, ok. In that case lemme check.” Akko lazily pulled herself up, wrapping her arms around Diana's neck and closing her eyes, leaning in.

Akko had never been one to shy away from close contact, nor she ever really been one to understand the concept of personal space, but wasn't this a bit much even for her? Lately Diana had been finding it harder and harder to cope with the space, or rather lack of, between them and moments like these were really starting to test her limits.

She could feel her face burning, hundreds of thoughts running through her mind simultaneously as she wordlessly watched Akko bring herself closer.

_‘How exactly is this supposed to check my fever?!’_

The urge to lean in in kind was overwhelming, but luckily she was frozen to the spot trying to process what was going on.

Closer and closer, she felt the brunette's breath brush against her lips and her own breath hitched. Diana shut her eyes tightly, not sure why her heart was racing so much, or perhaps not ready to admit to it but ready to face the situation head on.

Akko languidly moved even closer still before moving up at the last minute. She gently leaned her forehead against Diana's, humming to herself curiously.

“Huh?” Diana's eyes snapped open.

“Nah, you're ok, you're a little warm but nothing compared to earlier.” She yawned again, patting at the pillow below.

“So come on, let's go back to sleep”

“... I… still need to change.” Diana recovered, blinking slowly. Her face face felt like it was on fire, what exactly had she been expecting?!

She finally looked back to Akko, who was getting comfortable under the covers again. “Speaking of which, isn't it uncomfortable for you to sleep like that? Though I suppose it's too late to go back to your dorm now, it's past curfew after all.” She mumbled the last part to herself.

“Mmmm, yeah, you're right. This _is_ a little uncomfy.”  She undid her hair tie in one swift motion. Following suit, she removed her vest, ribbon, and belt, unceremoniously dropping them to the floor.

“Ok, now I'm ready. G'night.”

She fell back on the bed with a thump, snoring almost immediately. Diana pinched the bridge of her nose, why was she so ready to just sleep here? Wouldn't she be more comfortable in her own room? She didn't seem to have any inhibitions about sleeping here half dressed in her uniform either.

With a sigh Diana got off the bed and headed to her closet, opening it slowly to not make much noise.

She changed into her pajamas, bringing out her robe to place next to the bed in case she needed it later.

With a deep exhale she got into the bed again, now far more awake and far more conscious of the fact that Akko is sleeping in her bed with her. It made her happy knowing Akko was so willing to share the bed and cuddle but somehow it made her really nervous too, she could feel her heart practically beating out of her chest.

Right on cue, Akko turned back around, wrapping her arms around the heiress once more.

“By the way, don't think we're not gonna talk about _that thing_ in the morning.” Akko mumbled against her collar.

Diana blanched. _What thing?_

“T-thing?”

“Yeah, the girlfriend thing.” She muttered out casually, her breathing evening out.

‘GIRLFRIEND _THING??? JUST WHAT EXACTLY DID I SAY?!’_

Diana was certainly not going to be able to get any sleep now. Not at this rate. If this was something she was going to have to face in the morning anyway then might as well have this conversation now, right?

She gulped, steeling herself. “Akko, what girlfriend thing?”

Akko didn't respond, choosing to burrow her face deeper into Diana’s neck instead.

“Akko. What. Girlfriend thing.” DIana pushed her away to arm’s length, taking in a small gasp as she made out Akko’s red face in the moonlight, actively avoiding Diana's gaze.

“Ah, it’s nothing, I was just kidding…” she turned her head to look behind her at the wall

“If you can’t remember then it’s fine, we don’t have to talk about it, it was probably just a joke anyway, haha…”

“What did I say…?”

“Um, you know, nothing much… You just joked that you’d sooner see me as your girlfriend than your rival. But like, that’s obviously a lie, since _clearly_ we both see each other as rivals.” Akko smirked a bit towards the end, not letting the whole rival thing go.

DIana deadpanned, raising one eyebrow. She may not have remembered this conversation but she’s sure Akko knows she doesn’t agree with that.

“I… see, ah that’s a relief…” Diana let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, loosening her grip on Akko's shoulders. Akko tilted her head curiously in response, furrowing her brows in confusion.

“I thought I might have confessed.” She clarifies, laughing to herself in relief before freezing in horror as she realizes she just made a grave error.

“C-confessed?” Akko’s asked softly, and Diana doesn’t miss the way her brows raise slightly, hopeful.

“I-” She’s at a loss for words. There wasn’t any way to back out of this now. And with the way Akko was looking at her, she wasn’t sure she wanted to. The memories of the cupid bee were a bit hazy, but the last time she had confessed to Akko she vaguely remembers the response wasn’t exactly favorable. But right now, Akko was looking at her as though there was no where else she would rather be.

“Diana…” Akko looped her arms around Diana’s neck, pulling her closer. She looked down bashfully, peeking up as though she was gauging for a reaction.

“I- um… Can I...you know….” Akko glanced down at her lips, bowing her head slightly and raising her shoulders. It was comforting to know that she was just as embarrassed as DIana was in this situation.

Regardless, DIana was convinced she must be having a fever dream or be impaired by said fever. There was no way this was happening right now, she must be misunderstanding something.

“C-can you…?” She echoed, adjusting her arms so that she could be holding Akko rather than grabbing her shoulders.

“Seriously, DIana?” Akko made a noise of annoyance, looking away. Her blush only seemed to be deepening with each passing second.

She suddenly turned back, determined. “Just- stop me if you don’t want me to, ok?” Meeting Diana’s eyes one more time, she fluttered them closed, leaning in closer. Diana took in a breath, instinctively closing her eyes again and tilting her head.

Akko closed the small remaining distance between them, pressing her lips tenderly to Diana’s. Diana could feel her smiling through the kiss, relaxing as Diana reciprocated. She held their position for a few seconds before pulling away slowly, an abashed grin on her face.

Diana felt butterflies in her stomach and couldn't help but smile back. They'd have to talk things out more in the morning but for now Akko had managed to convey what she wanted to say, what they both did. Her heart warm, she leaned in to take Akko's lips again.

Maybe this fever hadn’t been so bad afterall.


End file.
